runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:24z Mofoz
"Glock in our pocket, blades in our hands, pants sagging, we ready to tussle." -24z Mofoz Contents Introduction Throughout ghetto varrock Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24's gang terrorizes all of World 1. This is 24z Mofoz the gang created by Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24 almost 3 years ago! This gang is ruthless and is one of the few remaining of its kind since the day it was created. 24z Mofoz lets nothing get in it's way and will achieve victory at all costs. This gang is determined to keep their control over world 1. Over the years 24z Mofoz has accomplished many things and continue to keep up their progress by gaining reputation over World 1. Message from Gangsta G 24: "24z Mofoz isn't just a regular clan or something. Naw B we a gang, a family, a brotherhood. Once you join the gang you wont even bother looking back because in the 24z we are family and you will toughen up more then ever before. This is 24z at our best we are determined to bring order into this punks and show them whos the boss here! This is 24z pride! Worldwide!" Message from Ghettotown24: "Yea dawg my homie Gangsta G 24 summed most of it up but I would like to add my thought. We ain't messing around when it comes to messin up chumps up naw we aint scared. We've been experienced for 3 years now and this gang business is under good leadership I can tell you that. We're different from other clans, very different, its easy to understand when your actually in the gang. 24z Mofoz is ready to put these punks in dey spot and we gonna show em how we do da 24z way!" Message from D00m_camel: "uhh hi. i joined in 2008, and i guess i like.. pie. yes i like pie....ahh pie....my love for thee.(he than wonders off and i hae to chase him back down) HI! hru? ( i than left) This clan is the lamest shit out there. I'm telling ya'll, aint nothing but fools. If yo lookin' for a name in runescape's biggest jokes, look nah furtha than this poseur gang. Those who talkin' big, never got shit. These trips talkn shit but they won't be takin' a hit. Take that to heart if you thinkn bout joinin', these fools talk hard, but ain't nothing. Peace. ~Outta the hood of rs Clan History Over the years many things have affected the outcome of how became the way we are today. First of all almost 3 years ago 2 players had joined RS. Thus on February 24, 2007 Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24 were born. First in mind they never knew they would end up becoming a successful gang. "At first I had no idea how successful and well known we were going to become. In fact we only went around terrozing a couple of people here and there but eventually it grew. Our name came around the 24z name so we thought hey might as well kick it up a notch and make this a gang. Then 24z Mofoz became the official gang name us."-Gangsta G 24 A little history behind 24z Mofoz. He was a friend of a Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24, a good friend in real life. Anyways they had all played the game at one point but this was way before any gang ideas came up. So on February 12, 2007 24z Mofoz was injured in a car accident and eventually died. Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24 say he was a good friend open hearted and friendly. Things were never the same since then. "We eventually moved on because we knew we couldnt mourn the death of our fellow homie forever. So we kept going and eventually things became back to normal. When we made the gang we used 24z Mofoz as official gang to honour his name."-Ghettotown24 Once the gang was made several key factors came in to our success such as winning wars, taking over gang territory, creating allies, and much more. Gang Anthem The 24z Rap-Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24 24z, the legends, not much to say Chillin in da club smokin dat hay Dis is how we do from the west to the east Were 24z Mofoz the ******* beast We dominate world one And we having some fun These ****** be strainin But our money is gainin We the 24z we stay true to our crew We like Jacki chan we know kung fu no **** that chinese **** Your clan will get da hit Cuz yall fail hard Dumber then a retard gonna push yo wheelchair down the stairs think i give a ****? Bro I don't care You wanna meet in your nerd dungeon lair? Meet me on 8 mile or you to scared? **** grow a pair Cut yo emo hair Im giving u the death stare Vote Ghettotown24 for mayor We keep dese chumps throw em in dumps bloods spillin no fill in for the real villains we killin This aint a fruity auto tune anthem of the 24z goon we ******* smokin dat kush **** popos toss it in the bush All day im getting my grain You ******* dont gotta brain these stacks of green paper so tall its drivin me insane Our hood be in Detroy City Spanking chicks on their T!T!3$ Crooked cops on every mile road Watch me while i dump my load This will teach you not to **** with the twenty fo cuz if u do u gonna be beggin fo mo mercy right click and hit curtsy cuz u be worshippin the twenty fo zee just look at my gang and me its not hard to see we are the most DeadlE! 24z! Category:Clans